Is it too late?
by xWhispersInTheNightx
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries so I'll just surpises you. But it's a Chalek story  Pshh, what else? :
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note: Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so pretty please review? Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

"Chloe are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" My mother pestered me once again. "I mean, the longest I've ever left you on your own is two days and-"

"Mum," I began, "I will be FINE."

"If you say so…" She bit her lip anxiously. "But remember, that-"

"Mum," I said calmly, "walk." I pushed her towards the door.

"Ah! My number-" I interrupted my mother again.

"Is on speed dial." I looked at her. "and I promise I will call you every day, text you in the morning, the afternoon and the night, be home no later than eight thirty, have no parties, lock all windows and doors, and make myself a decent dinner." I smiled as my mother breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go."

She gave me a warm hug. "I love you," she said as she withdrew.

"Implied," I called after her. I walked back to the kitchen to collect my bag for school.

"Oh and Chloe?"

I turned around to see my mum's head peeking through the door.

"Unless it's Paul, no boys." She blew me a kiss and I watched as the door shut. After a minute or two I heard a car door close and the sound of it driving away. I thought back to when my mum caught a certain British boy in my room, God how I was embarrassed. Looking around, I realised It was just me and an empty house. I sighed as I smelt a familiar cologne scent and shook my head. Well, it WAS an empty house.

"Couldn't keep away could you?" I turned around to face Alek Petrov. He was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting shirt with that mischievous grin spread across his face. "You know, my mum was serious about no boys."

"Well what she doesn't know," he said as he walked over to the kitchen and sat on a stool, "won't hurt her."

"We have to go to school now Alek!" I picked up my bag and began walking towards the door. When I looked back I realized he hadn't budged, but was just simply sitting there, looking at me. That's one thing I hated about him: his eyes. His piercing, gorgeous, deep brown eyes. Oh why the hell did he have to be so damn cute?

"It's a little early to be heading out to school," Alec pointed out to me, "Why don't we take we kill time?"

I rolled my eyes. Sighing in frustration, I walked back to where he was sitting, grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me towards the front door.

"Oh hand holding? Now I feel like we're getting somewhere…" I felt his hand slowing slip into the spaces in between mine. I rolled my eyes once again (I'd been doing that a lot lately, especially around him) but I couldn't but smile. His hands were warm, protecting, just like he was. _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself, _why am I acting like this? _I shook the weird feeling off and closed the door, locking it before we continued down the stairs. I searched the street for Alec's Jaguar, but all I saw were two bikes leaning on a tree across the street.

"No car." He looked at me as if he read my thoughts. "We're walking today."

"So how long is your mum gone?" Alec asked me.

"I'm pretty sure you heard the whole conversation." I lifted my eyebrows and he grinned.

"Yes, I did," he answered. "But I just wanted to hear you say, 'one month' myself."

"Whatever," I retorted, "So we have training tonight don't we?"

"Yes," he replied, "but Valentina's going to time you instead of Jasmine, she says she wants to see how much you're going cmopared when we first started when you turned sixteen."

"Yay," I said happily.

"Are you seriously happy to be training?" Alec exclaimed in surpise.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't you be? It's so much fun, running on the rooftops, jumping from building to building, breathing the fresh air…." I stopped when I realized he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He was still smiling at me, a genuine smile, not like those annoying (but cute I hate to admit) smirks that were always plastered across his face. "You just looked cute, talking like that."

"Um, thanks." I felt my cheeks go red.

"And you can let go of my hand now if you want," He added.

"Huh?" I looked down to find my hand was still holding his. "Oh, nah I'll keep holding it. Makes me feel...safe."

_What is up with me? _I thought to myself, confused as to why I was still holding his hand. But at the same time it still felt nice. I couldn't help but smile to myself, and when I looked up from the ground to Alec's face, he still had on that genuine smile, but wider. For the rest of the walk it was silent, but not the awkward type, the comfortable type.

The School day also went very fast. When we arrived at school a few heads turned to look at us and eye brows lifted, especially those of the cheerleading squad who all had a crush on Alec. After then he said goodbye and we only occasionally glanced at each other and exchanged words, other than that we acted like strangers. Which I didn't mind really, considering the fact that the girls at our school kept on looking at me, probably hoping daggers would be sent out of their eyes and they'd stab me. Of course, that didn't include Amy, she just wanted to hear every single little detail and she'd be happy. History was a breeze and so was PE, thanks to my cat-like abilities.

**************A couple of hours later************************************

"Ready?" Jasmine walked into my room, dressed in all black.

"Yes, let's go." We opened my window and jumped onto the tree before climbing onto the roof. I could see Alec was there and I said hi shyly, think of what happened today. Then, before you know it, we were off. At first we were all moving at the same pace, but then I eventually overtook them, and gained so much speed that when I looked back a minute later I realized I couldn't see them anymore. I ran across the roofs of buildings, feeling the air that brushed past my face. With a smile and my hair going wild, I jumped off one building and landed perfectly on the next, before continuing back to my original speed. At first all I heard was the sound of my footsteps, but as I made my hearing reach its ability, I heard the light, thudding pounding of shoes that followed me, belonging to Jasmine and Alec. I couldn't help but smirk, since I was so much in front of them.

(End of POV)

Chloe King jumped on to the park bench where Valentina was sitting. She pressed the 'stop' button and looked at Chloe. "I see you're progressing quite well." She handed a water bottle to Chloe.

"Thank you," said Chloe before taking a big gulp of water. 'How much did it take me this time?'

"Four minutes and seven seconds," answered Valentina as she recorded the time in a notebook that had Chloe's previous times of the same course, 'So forty-two seconds better then the last time.'

"That's not much of an improvement considering on average my time lowers by a minute and twenty-five seconds each trial." The disappointment came through the girl's voice as she stood up and stretched.

"Yes, that is true, forty-two seconds is not a big improvement." Valentina stood up as well and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, causing Chloe to stop what she was doing and turn to face the dark-haired women, "But forty-two seconds could be the difference between life…. And death."

Just that moment, Alek and Jasmine arrived. Puffing, Alek walked over to Chloe and said, 'Oh, we were just going easy on you Chloe."

"Oh sure sure- Hey!" Chloe watched as Alek stole the water bottle out of her hands and began sculling the liquid inside. She looked at Jasmine and although they did not say a word, they were both thinking of the same way to get revenge. Jasmine casually walked behind Alek and began whistling.

"Now!" Chloe shouted, and in a split-second Jasmine had pushed Alek from the back, causing him to stumble forward into Chloe. But following the plan, Chloe quickly took a step to the side, putting out her leg only for Alec to trip over it and fall into a puddle of water. Immediately Jasmine walked to Alec's leg and tied them tightly with that belt that was once around her waist; while Chloe proceeded to Alec and sat on his back, putting her foot down against his head and putting his arm into the painful 'chicken wing' position.

"Now give the pretty girl back her water bottle," instructed Jasmine.

Valentina couldn't help but smile at the sight of a struggling Alec. "It seems the Uniter has been taught well," said the amused leader, "I am proud of you two, especially you Jasmine, not just because, as a mother, I wanted you to be the best you could be, but also because you're not the one pinned down, Alek is."

Jasmine smiled to herself but kept focus. She had just received approval from her mother and she did not want to ruin that.

"That's hardly fair, they ganged up on me!" said a frustrated Alek.

"Forget about that," sighed Chloe, "I'd like my water bottle back now please."

"I would," began Alek, "but you seem to be enjoying yourself, sitting on me," Alek smirked but his attitude was cut short when Chloe pushed her foot down harder on to his head.

"You're right," said Chloe, "I am."

"Just give back the water bottle already Alec, you know you can't escape," said Jasmine.

"Fine." Alec attempted to move but found he couldn't. Looking at Chloe he said, "You're gonna have to get up you know."

Chloe sighed. "Fine, but try anything funny and you'll regret it."

Alec waited until Chloe had stood up, then he quickly twisted his body so that he was facing her, pulling her hands to make her fall down. But Before Chloe could lose her balance Jasmine suddenly appeared, and poured a bucket full of water onto her cousin's face.

"It's amazing what you can find in parks." said a smug Jasmine as she smirked down at Alec.

"Told you you'd regret it," reminded Chloe as she moved to the side, allowing Alec to slowly get up.

"God Damn it Jasmine I'm drenched!" snapped Alek as he examined his wet clothes.

"Nice job Jasmine," commented Chloe, who grinned at Jasmine before checking her watch. "Oh damn, sorry but I have to go home, I promised I'd be home no later than eight-thirty."

And with that the Uniter disappeared into the distance.

"Oh man, all that pain and she doesn't end up take her water bottle." Alec shook his head before seeing the look Valentina gives him. "And of course I'm leaving now to make sure she gets home safe and stays safe. Coming Jaz?"

"Actually," Valentina cut in before Jasmine could reply, "I was thinking of spending a little time with my daughter, is that alright Alec?"

"Sure, have fun!" Alec disappeared almost as fast as Chloe had around the same corner. _Guess I get her all to myself, _he thought to himself happily.

********************In Chloe's house**********************************

Chloe's (POV)

I opened my window and slid right in. I yawned as I picked out my pyjamas. As I was walking downstairs I turned all the lights on, proceeding to the kitchen where I put away the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked back up to my bathroom where I had a nice, long shower. As I just finished brushing my hair while I sat on my bed, I heard a noise come from downstairs. Assuming it was Alec, I laughed but walked down anyway.

"Alec?" I called out as I reached the bottom of the staircase, "Where are you?"

No reply, just complete silence. A feeling of unease swept over my body.

"Come on, this isn't funny!" I shouted, getting frustrated.

I walked around the living room a couple of times, then I circled the kitchen.

"Alec?" I whimpered. I then heard a noise in at the top of the staircase and breathed a sigh of relief. As I turned around I said, "For a second there Alec I thought-"

I felt something hit me and then it all went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering what happened to Chloe? Read on to find out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My goshee! I can not believe so many people have added my story to their favourites, even though there has only been one chapter, I'm so amazed, thanks guys soo much! :D  
><strong>**anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alek watched as Chloe walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Thinking of what had happened today, he started to really believe she was over that 'human of hers' (as he called him) Brian. Sure he's only out of town for a couple of weeks (like her mother) but he believed that maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance with Chloe. Alek put his hand through his hair and grimaced. It was still wet, and as he looked down at his clothes Alek realize that was the same with them.<em> I should've gone home and gotten changed, <em>he thought to himself, _but then again, even if Valentina had given me the option I wouldn't have._ Alek saw a shadow flicker in the street and decided to circle the house,for safety reasons. But before he did, Alek closed the window and locked it. Just as he jumped onto the pathway he heard Chloe turn off the shower. He walked around her house four times, checking every door and window were not opened or tampered with. After that the Blonde Mai jumped onto the roof and did a last quick check of the perimeter, using his night vision for the really dark places. After he decided that he was satisfied with the result of finding nothing, Alek went back to my original place on the tree. He realized that she was probably downstairs, as he could see through her opened window- _Opened Window, _Alek thought to himself. _Chloe!_

He jumped straight through the window, landing quietly on her floor boards. He was about to start running and calling out her name when he realized that the killer might still be lurking in the house, so instead Alek tiptoed quietly out of her room. When he reached the top of the stairs that's when he saw it. Chloe was at the bottom of the staircase, lying across the floor with a bleeding head. Alek watched as the man, who he presumed was an agent of The Order, and who had also knocked her out, stab two small daggers into her stomach. His anger flared.

"Stay away from her!" Alek ran at the man and pushed him over, causing him to step on Chloe's shoulder. He and Alek ended up tumbling into the kitchen. As they both stood up he suddenly pulled out a gun, pointing it at the stunned Mai and grinning.

"Nine kills in one night?" He said to Alek, "Well this is going to be fun."

"Sure you might be able to kill me but she'd be a lot more difficult." Alek stared hard at him.

"Maybe, she's already dead so I'm going to have to wait until she wakes up in her next life, but let's just kill you before that happens," he said as he prepared the gun.

_Oh no, _Alek thought to himself, _it can't end like this. _

Chloe's POV

I began to stir as I felt pain shoot up shoulder, probably from somebody hitting it or, considering I just realized I was on the floor, stepping on it. As I became more conscious I could feel the strong pain coming from my stomach. Looking down, I realized I had two daggers sticking out of me. And then I heard the shot of a gun. I turned my head to see Alek, looking dazed and confused.

I heard the man who with the gun laugh, "I'm just playing around, now I'll really kill you."

_No, _I thought to myself, _I won't let him kill Alek, I don't how I'd live if he was…_ I couldn't say it, it would kill me_. _Even though it hurt like hell to use my core because of my injuries I slowly lifted myself up until I was standing. I gritted my teeth as I pulled a dagger out of my stomach and, with all the energy I could obtain, threw it at the guy. With luck, it pierced him right in the head just after he shot the bullet. A feeling of relief swept over my whole body, I think I had just saved Alek's life.

End of Chloe's POV and start of Alek's POV

He pulled the trigger and I heard the bullet leave the gun when suddenly, he stumbled forward before falling towards me; revealing behind him a bloody Chloe; who was standing up and puffing.

"Oh I'm not dead just yet." She looked at the man on the floor. She grinned at me for a second but I think her weakness over took her, as her eyes fluttered closed and she leant against the wall.

"Chloe." I ran to her and she fell into my arms. "How did you…."

Chloe didn't speak, but simply tilted her head towards her stomach and uncovered her bloody hand, and I realized that she had taken out one of the daggers. I looked back at the Order's agent and saw the very same dagger sticking out the back of his head. Chloe was not doing well, and I watched as her eyes rolled back.

"Chloe?" I cooed, "Come on Chloe stay with me."

"I'm trying but I.." I interrupted her.

"No, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Mai." I picked her up in my arms and ran upstairs, into her bedroom. I put Chloe onto her bed and grabbed a towel. I ripped it in to four quarters. I gave her one to put on her and told her to hold it on her injury. I then got another quarter and told her to do the same thing for her second dagger injury, but I kept the other two quarters just in case. I slowly picked her up again, and jumped out out her window, onto her tree, and then I carefully jumped and landed onto the pavement; and started my long run back to the apartment I shared with Aunt Valentina and Jasmine.

"The Mai are descendants of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet, and her- her, she…" Chloe stopped and I had to shake her softly for her to keep going. "She was represented by a cat. The Jackals are our enemies; we have cat like-abilities. As the Uniter I have nine lives…"

"Keep going Chloe," I prompted her as I turned the corner of the street, "Tell me everything."

"I got pushed off Coit Tower by Scar Face but then Valentina finally killed him when he cornered Jasmine and I," She wearily continued. But then her head suddenly drooped and she stopped talking.

"Chloe," I called out. "Come one Chloe, stay with me."

"Mmm?" She slowly awoke once again. "I'm sorry Alek, I just… I just feel so tired." She yawned.

"That's alright." I focused my eyes in the distant, if anybody saw me and Chloe they'd freak, think I'm some murderer or something.

"So did I end up killing that guy?" Chloe asked me.

"I'm pretty sure," I replied, "Your aim was amazing too, especially since it got him right in the back of his head."

"Oh, what an awful way to die." She rested her head against my shoulder, "My head hurts, is it still bleeding?"

I checked her head. "No, the bleedings stopped luckily."

I sped up a little bit, but my left arm was giving me trouble. I couldn't run without it hurting. However, I sucked up the pain and just kept going. There was nothing but silence for the next ten minutes. She didn't drift off once but I was still a little worried, as she seemed deep in thought.

"You okay Chloe?" I asked her.

"I guess it's just… I don't want to die again Alek. Please don't let me die..." Tears started falling down her cheeks and she started crying.

I pulled her in closer to me and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

"But what if we don't?" She looked at me and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Shh," I hushed her, "It will be okay Chloe, I promise."

I looked behind me to check if anybody was following me. Although I didn't notice anything unusual I could see a trail of blood and realized it belonged to Chloe.

"Hey where's the nearest park?" I asked her, "I need to find a seat to put you on so I can change the cloths of the towel."

"Um, Milton Park is just around the corner," she replied.

"Okay." I turned the corner and saw swing and a playground with a slide. Right next to it there was a table. "Perfect."

I walked over and put her on the table. After I rested for about two minutes I told her I was ready to redo her injuries. She slowly uncovered her first wound, the one without the dagger. The towel quarter that had soaked her blood was a deep red. I gave her a fresh one and she smiled.

"Thanks." She put the cloth on her wound and added pressure.

I pulled out the other towel quarter and was about to give it to her gasped.

"What?" I asked, alarmed she was hurt. "Is it your head again? Are you in pain? What's wrong Chloe?"

"Alek," She said nervously, "you're bleeding."

She pointed down to my body and I could see that on my left shoulder there was a patch of deep red. As I took a closer look I realized I had been shot. _Man_ _that guy had a bad shot_, I thought myself, _but then again, it means that I was lucky this time._

"You should use this." She pushed the cloth away from her, towards me.

"Chloe I-"

"You need it more than I do," She insisted, "The one I'm using now isn't even soaked, as long as we get to Valentina's in maybe ten or fifteen minutes I'm positive I'll survive."

"If you're sure." I bit my lip as I tied my shoulder with the towel quarter. I gently picked her up and when I was sure she was comfortable in my arms I said, "alright, let's go." And then we were off into the night again. My arm, now that I had noticed that there was a bullet in it and blood, was now sore, and it hurt to run. I gritted my teeth and just kept on moving. But by the time we had passed the clothes store she worked in, my arm was killing me. What was worse was the fact that she was losing consciousness, I tried to keep her awake but she just couldn't keep her eyes open. And then, I heard the voice...

End of POV

"Oh Paul, thanks for helping me study for the Science Test," said a grateful Amy.

"No problem," replied Paul, "But tell me again why we had to study there?"

"Oh silly, if we'd have been at either one of our houses you know all we would've done is make out." She smiled and linked her arm into Pauls.

"But isn't that what we did for most of our time in the coffee shop?" asked Paul.

"You're right, oh well," Amy giggled, "But seriously, thanks." She was just about to lean into a kiss with Paul when somebody screamed out her name.

"Amy!"

Amy and Paul turned around to see Alek, who looked to be holding something in his arms that was unusually big.

"Alek why are you…" Amy and Paul ran over to Alek, and saw him carrying Chloe's body.

"Oh my god Chloe!" Amy cried, "What the hell happened to her?"

"The Order got to her, but there's no time to explain," said Alek in an urgent voice, "Where's your car?"

"Right over there," said Amy as she pointed towards to her car on the other side of the street.

"We need to use it to take her to my apartment," said Alek and he crossed the road.

Alek gave Chloe to Paul to hold while he got into the backseat of the car before Paul and Amy slowly lowered her into the seat, her head resting on Alek. Amy and Paul quickly hopped into the front seat and Amy started the car.

Chloe began to stir and mumbled, "Where am I?"

"It's alright, you're safe, and we're heading off to the apartment, just hold on." I put my seatbelt on.

"I'm so cold," said Chloe as she gave a little shiver.

"Here," Paul handed Alek his jacket, "use this to keep Chloe warm."

"Thanks." Alek laid the brown jacket on top of Chloe and she smiled.

"Okay, off to Valentina's…" Amy drove onto the road and sped up, "Don't worry Chloe, we'll get you there in no time, hang in there."

_That's right Chloe, _thought Alek as he looked at Chloe, _just hang in there._

* * *

><p><strong>Paul: So does she survive or not?<strong>

**Me: I'm not telling...**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: because it's I don't want to Paul**

**Paul: And why didn't Paul and Amy end up kissing?**

**Me: Because an unconscious, bloody Chloe showed up in the arms of a weak, cute British Mai called 'Alek'**

**Paul: And when does Alec or Valentina or any Mai really explain the awesomness of their power?**

**Me: Geez Paul stop the questions! seriously, if you want to find out about the Mai look it up on the internet, I'm sure you'll find it somewhere...**

**Paul: fine**

**Will Chloe survive? five reviews, that's all I'm asking, and I PROMISE you guys you will find out. But I think it's kind of obvious really, since I'm NO WHERE NEAR half of this story. Anyway, review time now, you know want to ;) and sorry about that conversation up there between me and 'Paul', I found a lot of authors doing it with Alek so I was like, 'Hey, why don't I join in?" **


End file.
